


Christmas Socks

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa had never seen that big socks, they would be useless as nobody’s feet were that large!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa - tradition"

”What are you doing?”

Clarke stepped away from the fireplace. She had attached two large socks above it and hummed happily at her work. Lexa had never seen that big socks, they would be useless as nobody’s feet were that large!

”You remember that night when I told you about Santa Claus?” Clarke asked, now turning to the other woman, her soft hands grabbing Lexa’s hips. ”Tonight _is_ Christmas night. If we’ve been nice, we’re going to find presents in those socks tomorrow morning.”

”There’s no Santa –”

”Hush,” Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s. ”The elves are still listening. You’ve been so _good_ , don’t end up on naughty list now _._ ”

Lexa sighed, it wasn’t worth of a fight. Especially not when Clarke’s lips were so soft. She could accept one idiotic Christmas tradition for her, after all it would be just one night.

One night, which she spent playing with her favorite present in the bed all night long.


End file.
